1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and means for constructing insulated walls wherein an inner insulating layer of high density polystyrene or other material is held in a form by low heat conductive rods so as to hold the insulation in place while concrete is being poured and also to assure that the finished wall has a very low heat conductivity so as to significantly reduce energy transfer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,635 discloses an insulated wall construction apparatus which has rods upon which holding spools are mounted so as to hold an insulating board in a form so that concrete can be poured on either side of the board. The rod and spool disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,635 interlocked with a rod due to the opening configuration in the spool and the shape of the rod.